


Girlfriend

by tsunade143



Series: Inspired by songs AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunade143/pseuds/tsunade143
Summary: Luz realize that she likes Amity and no one will get in her way, not even Boscha.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Inspired by songs AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026601
Kudos: 68





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm trying Lumity for the very first time.
> 
> Hope you guys will like it!

Luz Noceda finally realized something, she likes Amity and Amity likes her too but why did Amity start avoiding her like a plague, did she not like her anymore?? and more importantly when did Boscha and Amity got close again? could it be too late for her?

'no Luz it's not too late' Luz said to herself

She can still see the way Amity looks at her and she knows there has to be something wrong with Amity, with her Amity and she's going to find out.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

She is too late.....Amity and Boscha are now dating a-and she can't do anything about it. It's Amity's parent decision to patch her up with Boscha and Luz know that Amity won't disobey her parents but Luz will not give up. Luz started to walk towards the way to the owl house, Eda must be home now and also Lilith, Luz wish the house still standing, knowing Eda and Lilith they could either be arguing about some game or arguing on whose best cooker. As she got home, she slowly open the door not acknowledging hooty or king, she just walk towards the kitchen where the Clawthorne sisters is bickering again and slam her face on the table making lilith and Eda look at her.

"yo kid, what's wrong?" Eda ask and look at Luz up and down

"ughhhhhhhhh" Luz only answer

"collect yourself first then we can all talk" Lilith said which made Luz sighed again

She had grown to like Lilith in the past few weeks and surprisingly so is Eda and King who likes to teased Lilith until she burst and they would run around the house. Luz sighed then grab a chair an sit on it, not even looking at the two older woman.

"Now, tell us whats wrong Luz " Lilith said softly

"AmitylikemeandIdidn'tknowandnowthatIknowshe'sdatingBoscha!!" Luz said the two woman blink 

"kid, talk slowly, I didn't understand a single word " Eda said then pat Luz back 

"I just found out that Amity likes me and I also like her but now she's dating Boscha" Luz said this time in sadness

The two older woman look at each other, didn't know how to comfort the child. Eda then nudge Lilith as if saying 'talk first!' so Lilith did.

"Is there any reason why Amity is dating boscha?"Lilith ask the child who nod

"Her parents told her" Luz answered 

"ughh that damn Blights"Ed said as she drag her hand on her hair, she then look at Luz

"Wanna get your girl bac?" Eda ask mischievously making Lilith groan

"How?" Luz ask her mentor who just smirk

"Hey Lily, remember the song I sang when you and Odalia went out?" Eda ask teasingly her sister who quickly flushed

"Don't you dare!" the older woman warned her sister but Eda just smirk 

"We're doing some singing and don't worry I'll teach you about the moves to get your girl" at this Lilith just groaned out of frustration 

"I guess, I'll help too"Lilith said which made Eda smirk

Luz beamed at this and quickly hug Eda and Lilith, Eda who gladly accept and Lilith who Yelp, not knowing what is happening. 

Eda and Lilith trained Luz the whole afternoon and they plan on doing it tomorrow. After the 'get-your-girl-back' training as Eda called it, Luz look at her reflection In the mirror.

Is she really going to do that? what if Amity will reject her? what if she'll choose Boscha and not her?? 

"Luz?" A voice that she know came up from behind her and she quickly wipe the tears 

"What's wrong Luz?" Lilith ask the child

"Am I really that dense?? I mean come on, everybody know Amity likes me except me and now that I realize it she's already with someone else " the child said looking down, Lilith sigh at this , she gently grip the child's chin making Luz look up at her.

"Luz, I can see the love that the both of you felt for each other, Amity is trap in that relationship because of her parents and besides your much more cuter than that boscha"Lilithsaid trying to sheer up the child and it surprisingly did

"just be your self Luz " Lilith said then exit the bathroom

Lus then look at her reflection again this time it's full of light just like it used to be and a determined smile on her lips.

"I'm getting you back mittens"With that being said Luz exit the bathroom 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Today is the day!! Luz will get her girl back!!

"yo kid, you ready??"Eda ask Luz who nodded excitedly 

"Yes!! I am getting my girl back!" Luz yell then pump her fist in the air

"Don't forget about the tricks that I told you about " Ed said wiggling her eyebrows

"Stop that Edalyn! it's disgusting!!" Lilth then came out wearing a sleeveless dress that shows her curves

"What are you wearing Lilith?"Eda ask her older sister seriously 

"Clothes Edalyn" Lilith deadpanned making Luz giggle 

"That is not clothes!it shows too much skin!I thought you hate that kind of stuff!" Eda yell circling Lilith 

"awe is Eda being a protective sister?" Luz teased Eda using her baby voice making Lilith smirk 

"am not!"Eda quickly said making Luz laugh 

"Your going to be late Luz " Lilith said out of nowhere 

Luz quickly run out of the house and to hexside, as she left the two Clawthorne sisters look at each other.

"want to watch?" Eda ask Lilith who smirk

"Yes dear sister " Lilith said then the two follow Luz 

'This is it!!now toughen up Noceda!' Luz told herself

Time went by and It's now lunch, she then saw Amity with Boscha, of course sitting at the center.

"Luz you okay?" Willow ask Luz who immediately look at her an smile

"Yes!! Hey Uhh Willow cna I ask you and Gus a favor?" Willow look at her suspiciously but eventually nod, Luz learned in and whisper something at Willow then to Gus who quickly nod, the two then look at Boscha and her group, feeling the stares Boscha then look at them

"What are you staring at half a witch?"Boscha ask with that annoying voice of hers

Willow and Gus just smirk then summoned some instruments, Boscha stood up and walk to them.

" hey" Luz pop behind Amity 

"L-Luz! W-what are you doing here? " Amity stuttered and Luz smiled knowing she still has this effect towards Amity

Luz then gently grab Amity's cheek that is now as red as tomato

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

As Luz start singing all the students attention turn towards them and so is Boscha

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

as Luz said the word Amity feels like her heart is going to jump out of her body

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Luz then start dancing, a dance without a rhythm just getting into the beat, she then look at Willow and Gus who is playing the instrument. Lus look at Boscha who is ready to explode as she walk towards her. Luz then look at Amity and grab her hand gently.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend. I think you know I'm damn precious_

Luz then kiss Amitys hand as she keep dancing to the beat 

_And—hell, yeah!—_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)_

Boscha is now front of Luz but Luz just smirk and....

_She's like so whatever_

Luz look at Boscha up and down then look at Amity

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking_

As Luz sang this word the whole cafeteria cheered. Boscha look at Luz murderously ready to summon a spell to attack Luz but someone touch her shoulder, looking behind her she saw the blight twins.

"I don't think so girly" Emira said and look at Luz and Amity

she can see that Amity is clearly enjoying the show, she then look at Edric who quickly summoned a chair and bound the three eyed girl. 

"Just watch and enjoy the show okay"Edric said then high five Emira

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Luz sing the word with so much affection, looking at Amity with those sparkling eyes, full of love and everybody can see that.

"Wow, didn't know she would be good at it"Eda said watching Luz and Amity 

"She is far more better than your lame singing Edalyn" Lilith said smirking

"Hey!! At least I ruined your date and i manage to get you back!" Eda defended herself

"and this is why I'm single"Lilith groaned massaging her forehead

"Not my problem that your single Lily, there is literally no one that is perfectly suitable for you!" Eda half yell at Lilith, she was about to answer Edalyn when someone chuckle behind

"Is there any suitable witch for Lilith in your eyes Edalyn?" principal bump ask Eda 

"Nope!" Eda happily answered back then look at the kids who are now so close at each other

"Hey...hey...you....you...you...I want to be your girlfriend "Luz softly sing as she look at Amity with so much love in her eyes 

"what took you so long Noceda?"Amity ask teasingly making Luz blush then chuckle

"Shut it Blight" 

"make me" 

Before Amity could register what's Happening she felt a soft lips on top of hers, moaning softly, Amity kiss back softly, The whole crowd cheered. The kiss broke and Amity look around her and saw that all students is looking at them, Amity quickly blush and Luz laugh at this. 

Looking at the crowd she saw her mentor who is giving her a thumbs up and Lilith who is smiling softly at her.

_'Yep I have my girl back and I will never let her go again!!'_

**Author's Note:**

> So what about that??


End file.
